Para eso son los amigos
by Alex Guardian
Summary: Liam tiene miedo de contarle la verdad a Mason, pero seguir ocultándola tampoco es bueno.


**Disclaimer: Teen Wolf es propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV**

* * *

Liam salió de casa al recibir una llamada de Scott acerca de un problema que acababa de ocurrir y había una reunión de toda la manada en la clínica animal. Ahora él iba camino hacia allí para reunirse con el alfa. Iba atento en su teléfono por si recibía otra llamada, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien trataba de alcanzarlo. Giró bruscamente y exhaló con alivio al ver que ese alguien era Mason, su mejor amigo.

—Te me adelantaste, pensé que esperarías a que pasara por ti —le dijo el moreno. Liam frunció las cejas, porque no entendía a qué se refería.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Liam.

—¿Qué de qué hablo? Amigo, se suponía que íbamos a ver una película —le recordó el chico. El beta se maldijo a sí mismo internamente por haberlo olvidado. Mason se dio cuenta de la expresión de su mejor amigo, por lo que dejó salir un bufido—. ¿Enserio? Acabo de regresar y me estás dejando plantado, ni siquiera me habría enterado de no llegar temprano —continuó con el reclamo.

—De verdad lo siento, Scott… —Liam cerró su boca cuando notó que acababa de cometer el error de mencionar el nombre con S. De seguro Mason estaba harto de escucharlo decir eso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Tiene algo importante que decirte. Ya me sé la historia —dijo el muchacho haciendo ademanes con las manos y usando las palabras que el beta usualmente decía en ocasiones como esa—. Aguarda, ya sé lo que pasa —Liam tragó saliva al escuchar eso—. No quieres salir con un chico de tu edad, quieres salir con los mayores. Lo entiendo. Pudiste haberlo dicho antes —el chico sentía que se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta.

—No, por supuesto que no —dijo el beta. Mason solo se le quedo viendo sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Lo que pasa es que… —¿qué le iba a decir? Inventar otra mentira, no iba a contarle que el chico que lo había mordido necesitaba ayuda para resolver una situación sobrenatural y todo eso.

—Sé que dije que podía esperar hasta que estuvieras listo para contarme pero… yo… —el muchacho comenzaba a hablar entrecortadamente—. No. Olvídalo, no puedo obligarte a que me lo digas —el chico se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por donde vino.

—Mason, espera —pidió Liam, pero el otro hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y siguió alejándose.

El muchacho apretó la mandíbula. Estaba enojado. Enojado consigo mismo. Eso era lo que quería evitar al no contarle la verdad. Se preocupó tanto de que Mason no lo viera como a un monstruo que olvidó la forma en que quería que lo viera: como su mejor amigo.

Una motocicleta se detuvo frente a la acera. No hacía falta voltear para saber que se trataba de su alfa. Scott alcanzó a ver al chico moreno irse de allí, y por su aroma y la expresión del beta supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lo perdí —contestó Liam, sus ojos ahora estaban vidriosos—. Soy un mal amigo.

El hombre lobo bajó del vehículo y se puso frente al joven.

—No es cierto.

—No trates de defenderme —murmuró el chico—. Posiblemente ahora me odia. —Liam sacudió su cabeza y secó sus ojos—. No importa, vámonos —dijo alcanzando el casco extra que estaba en la motocicleta.

Scott lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo hizo soltar el objeto.

—Por supuesto que importa —recalcó el hombre lobo—. Es tu amigo. Tu mejor amigo.

—Sí. Pero tenemos que ir —dijo Liam.

—Los demás y yo podemos encargarnos de eso, sólo te llamé para tener más apoyo —dijo el mayor—. Debiste decirme que tenías planes.

—Lo olvidé —soltó Liam, aunque de haberlo recordado no se lo habría dicho a Scott—. Como sea, no hagas esto más difícil. —Tomó el casco y se lo puso encima.

De pronto al alfa se le ocurrió algo.

—De acuerdo —subió al vehículo y se colocó su casco encima. Liam se sujetó de los hombros de Scott como de costumbre y se pusieron en marcha. El chico estaba pensando en lo que acababa de suceder con su amigo que no se dio cuenta la ruta que estaban siguiendo.

La motocicleta se detuvo de repente que casi se cae Liam, de no ser porque estaba sujeto al conductor. Para cuando se bajó y quitó el casco se dio cuenta de que no estaban en la clínica veterinaria, a penas y habían avanzado un par de cuadras.

Mason estaba de pie a un par de metros de ellos, con expresión atónita. El beta encaró al otro chico, que le estaba cubriendo el paso para no volver a la moto.

El chico moreno comenzó a caminar, con intención de pasar de largo; sin embargo, Scott levantó su brazo para impedirle cruzar.

—Ustedes dos tienen que hablar —dijo Scott seriamente. Liam estaba por decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido—. Díselo.

—¿Es una orden? —preguntó el chico.

—Es una petición —contestó el mayor. Sin dejarlo decir nada más, subió a la moto y arrancó.

Liam miró hacia el suelo y dio un gran suspiro. Mason dio un paso hacia el frente, de nuevo tratando de huir, pero su amigo lo tomó del hombro. No lo hizo de forma brusca, fue tan solo un roce, pero fue suficiente.

—Ven conmigo —pidió el beta, muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Por favor —insistió él—. No puedo decírtelo aquí.

El hombre lobo prácticamente arrastró a Mason hasta un lugar en construcción, donde no había gente cerca. Se sentó en el suelo de concreto y el otro chico lo imitó.

Pasaron uno… dos minutos. Liam no sabía por qué empezar. Estaba seguro de que se lo iba a decir, pero no tenía idea de cómo comenzar. Probablemente debió preguntarle a Scott cómo se lo dijo a los demás.

Claro que eso no habría sido de mucha ayuda, él no sabía que su madre, el Sheriff, Lydia y Allison se habían enterado de forma sorpresiva. A la única a la que realmente se lo había contado de forma más tranquila era Kira.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mason.

—Por favor, no corras cuando veas esto —dijo Liam en voz alta. Agitó su mano y de pronto en ella había crecido garras.

—Wow —Mason se hizo hacia atrás aún en el suelo. Los latidos del beta se aceleraron.

—Soy un… hombre lobo —admitió finalmente y para hacerlo más creíble, hizo sus ojos brillar de color amarillo.

El otro chico seguía casi acostado, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver. Tenía miedo, el beta podía sentirlo.

Liam atrajo sus piernas hacia sí y las rodeó con sus manos. Enterró su cabeza entre las piernas y ahogó un grito.

—Puedes irte si quieres. No lo impediré —el chico pudo sentir una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Y de pronto, había una mano en su hombro. Lentamente levantó su rostro y vio a Mason sonriendo junto a él.

—No me voy a ir —dijo el chico, sentándose a su lado otra vez.

—Pero tienes miedo —aseguró el lobo—. Debes creer que soy un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sé que no lo soy. Pero eso debes creer ahora.

—Liam, eso no es verdad —Mason movió al beta para verlo de frente—. Sí, tengo algo de miedo, pero creo que es normal.

—Quise decírtelo, enserio, pero no tenía idea de cómo… yo sólo no quería… —balbuceó el otro, claramente seguía nervioso—. No quería perderte.

Mason tomó a Liam de los hombros y lo abrazó: —Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres deshacerte de mí —bromeó el moreno—. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. —Liam sonrió al escuchar eso.

Se separaron después de un momento y nadie dijo nada por un rato, sólo se quedaron viendo a la pared del fondo.

—¿Así que… iremos al cine? —preguntó el hombre lobo.

—¿Ir al cine? —repitió Mason—. Pensándolo bien, en el cine no podemos hablar mucho y hoy me siento con ganas de hablar mucho. Quizá deberías contarme de esto de ser un hombre lobo, digo, si estás listo para decirme más.

—Lo estoy.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Si están leyendo mi otro fic una disculpa por no haber actualizado, no tengocomputadoraa :/ pero esa historia la voy a terminar, eso es un hecho. **

**Y volviendo a esta historia corta, bueno, es parte de lo que va a pasar en el otro fic (en el capítulo 6 que todavía no termino. Spoiler jaja) pero no pude evitar publicarlo como un capítulo separado, es que ahora adoro a estos dos. Quise que Mason se enterara de esta forma, en vez de perseguir a Liam y verlo convertirse o algo así. **

**Nos leemos luego, espero que pronto;) **


End file.
